


Gifted

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [67]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please don't insult me, Patrick Shay.  Your son is special in several senses of the word.  Was he like this before the accident?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifted

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 22 June 2016  
> Word Count: 529  
> Prompt: 3. “Please, don’t leave.”  
> Summary: "Please don't insult me, Patrick Shay. Your son is special in several senses of the word. Was he like this before the accident?"  
> Spoilers: Takes place after the events of the series finale. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Well, I guess I have a profession for Patrick Shay now. LOL! I suspected he had some sort of psychology-based degree, so decided to give him one similar to what a friend and my soulsister both have. And I guess I've also figured out part of what kept niggling in the back of my mind about Jacob Shay, as well as determining a little more what his gift is. I like when I can settle headcanon minutia like that.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"So you're Shay's husband."

Patrick turns around to study the man in the doorway, and can see where people might think James would be attracted to the younger man. He pauses to press a kiss to Jacob's hair before moving closer to the door, letting the boy continue drawing. "Yes, I am. You must be Mr. Thorn."

"Please, call me Damien. Mr. Thorn was my father."

"That's not the way I hear it," Patrick replies before he can stop himself, then covers his mouth with a hand.

That just makes Damien laugh, head thrown back as his laughter echoes through the room. A quick glance back indicates that Jacob is oblivious. Patrick narrows his eyes, trying not to get caught up in the infectious laughter, but fails miserably.

"I'm sorry," he finally says. "That was rude of me."

"Don't worry about it," Damien replies with a casual shrug. "It's apparently a big deal that my parents aren't what I thought they were. All I know is that I had parents, but they've been dead for enough of my life that I can barely remember anything about them. Even now, with my suppressed memories making themselves more known."

Patrick nods slowly. "And do you have anyone to talk to about that?" He's both surprised to be asking the question, as well as making the implied offer, and not sure why it hasn't been brought up before.

"You sure that's an offer you want to be making? The last shrink I talked to ended up killing my prep school buddy before your husband emptied his clip into her."

"Oh, I--" Patrick pauses then, clearly at a loss for words until Damien grins and laughs again, softer this time. "I don't have a psychiatric degree, and my work is geared more toward children and educational development."

"Is that why Jacob is so well adjusted for his own developmental issues?"

"He's not--"

Damien quirks a brow, then looks past him to Jacob for a moment. "Please don't insult me, Patrick Shay. Your son is special in several senses of the word. Was he like this before the accident?"

Patrick sighs, feeling the odd compulsion to be honest with this man. If what James said is true, then there's no reason for him to lie about it. "No, his autism was mild before the accident in the pool. Something changed though after the accident."

"You know, I'm not an expert or anything, but I don't think Jacob's autistic. I think he's gifted in ways that not a lot of people truly take stock in. He has a gift that should be nurtured. I intend to see him get stronger and more confident in himself with that gift. I hope you and your husband won't hinder that progress for him."

"I-- What gift? I don't understand."

"We'll talk more later. You and your husband both need to hear this and be on the same page. Your son is important. Never forget that."

Before Patrick can formulate a response, Damien turns and disappears down the hallway. Letting out a shaky breath, Patrick returns to sit by Jacob, watching him color the stories only he can hear.


End file.
